Parenthèse salée
by PowMod
Summary: Thirteen, Taub et Foreman décident d’envoyer House en vacances pour être un peu tranquille. Dans l’avion, il fait une heureuse découverte : un bagage en plus !
1. Chapter 1 : Quand y'en a marre

**Auteur :** PowMod

**Titre : **Parenthèse salée

**Genre : **romance et comédie

**Résumé : **Thirteen, Taub et Foreman décident d'envoyer House en vacances pour être un peu tranquille. Dans l'avion, il fait une heureuse découverte : un bagage en plus !

**Spoiler : **aucun

Alors voilà une première fic coécrite par Pöw et Möd, deux sœurs qui s'entendent au moins aussi bien que des meilleurs amies et qui sont 200% ( voir 1234567890%!) Huddy

On a eu l'idée d'écrire une fic naturellement à force d'explorer site et blog, on voulait aussi faire partager notre addiction à House avec vous ! :)

Soyez indulgent ;) review autorisées !!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

CHAPITRE 1 : Quand y'en a marre, …

Comme tout les matins, le Dr House arriva à 9h0... À 11h23 au Plainsboro Hospital. Le hall fourmillait de malades : un accident entre un autobus et un poids lourd avait comblé la capacité d'accueil des urgences.

**Brenda** : Aah Dr House vous tombez bien; on a besoin de vous aux urgences Cameron est débordée et …

**House** : Désolé, ce n'est pas de mon ressort, et Cameron ne fait plus partie de mon service alors je ne vais pas la dorloter juste pour entretenir son éternel sentiment « tout est beau dans le monde même le célèbre et irremplaçable Dr House ».

Laissant Brenda dans l'embarra House quitta le hall pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau accompagné de sa PSP.

Thirteen qui avait vu toute la scène, se demanda pourquoi House était si insupportable en ce moment. Ils avaient tous l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur mais depuis une semaine ça frisait la méchanceté simple : c'était insultes sur insultes, provocation sur provocation : trop, c'était trop…

C'est à ce moment que Cuddy arriva suivie par un homme. Ils se dirigèrent dans une salle de consultation d'où des rires s'échappèrent quelques minutes plus tard… Dire que ce type collait Cuddy depuis plus d'une semaine et qu'elle semblait aimer ça ! C'était un simple nabot venu pour une mauvaise grippe que Cuddy avait prit sous son aile et avait soigné. Depuis, il ne la quittait plus des yeux ce qui énervait particulièrement House mais qui, pour Thirteen, était la cause des crises de jalousie et de rage de notre cher diagnosticien…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, après une série d'engueulade avec ces sous-fifres et un nouveau cas de résolu, House, qui ne cessait de ressasser l'horrible image de Cuddy avec ce vulgaire homme dont la libido devait être au plus haut depuis ce matin, décida d'aller embêter un peu sa boss. Il entra donc en trombe dans son bureau avec une idée derrière la tête :

**H : **Je me suis rappeler qu'en tant que directrice de l'hôpital vous êtes responsable de tout et, par conséquent, nous les médecins devons vous demander la permission pour n'importe quelle chose que nous faisons…

**C** : Oui, vous êtes venu pour me réciter mes qualifications ?

**H** : Hum… Je peux aller faire pipi ?

Cuddy, surprise, décide de rentrer dans son jeu : Non, ma plante a besoin d'être arrosée !

House commence à déboutonner son pantalon

**C **: Nooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

**H** : Mais c'est vous qui m'avez dit de le faire

**C** : Et les consultations vous les faites ?? Rhabillez vous et sortez d'ici j'ai du travail House !

**H** : Hou ! C'est la première fois qu'on me demande de me rhabiller alors que je n'ai pas encore dévoilé mini-Greg ! Mais on peut y remédier tout de suite si vous voulez!

Cuddy le regarde en haussant les sourcils mais ne dit rien et montre la porte par un signe de sa tête.

House sortit, pas mécontent de lui et sourit : la partie était loin d'être finie!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la doyenne allait au deuxième étage pour un rendez- vous avec un donateur, elle croisa Paul le nouvel infirmier qui lui fit un grand sourire, puis Philippe le chirurgien, Henri l'urgentiste et Wilson qui lui, contrairement aux autres, baissa la tête dès qu'il la croisa. Tout cela semblait louche : Wilson ne baissait jamais les yeux ou uniquement lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher _… _Cuddy décida donc de passer dans le bureau de House où elle trouva celui-ci avachit sur son fauteuil tourné face à la fenêtre, faisant du hair-guitar sur une musique rock dont seul lui connaissait le nom!

**C: **House…HouSE… HOUSE !!

House se retourna finalement, baissa le volume du poste et lui fit le même sourire que ses collègues masculins précédemment.

**C**: Qu'est-ce que vous manigancer encore? Pourquoi tous les représentants de la gentes masculines se mettent-ils à me faire des grands sourires? J'ai une trace de rouge à lèvres sur les dents? Et qu'avez vous fait à ce pauvre James? Il a instantanément baissé les yeux lorsque je l'ai croisé…

**H**: Aahh je savais que je n'aurais pas du le mettre au courant… Pff on peut rien lui confier!

**C**: DONC vous avouer que vous avez fait quelque chose? House, je vous préviens si vous ne stoppez pas cette mascarade tout de suite, je..

**H** : … vais vous faire l'amour sur ce bureau, maintenant?!

**C**: Je vous multiplie vos heures de consultations par deux

**H**: Pff vous croyez vraiment que cela me fait peur? Parce que si dans « vos heures de consultations » vous entendez « celles que je fais par semaine », moi je veux bien vue que leur nombre se réduit à environ… ZERO!

**C**: Cessez vos gamineries House, ça vient d'augmenter à trois!

**H** : Quoi? Le nombre de secondes avant lesquelles vous allez vous jeter sur moi?

**C**: Les consultations!

**H **_faisait sa moue d'enfant _: Mais, Mman, c'est pas juste, j'ai rien fais moi…

**C**: Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure!

**H**: Nonnn! J'ai rien fait …si ce n'est peut être cet écriteau là bas… Mais, vous n'auriez pas rendez vous avec un donateur fructueux par hasard?

Cuddy regarda l'affiche qui trônait sur un des poteaux de l'hôpital et se rendit à l'évidence : House n'en dira pas plus. Elle sortit donc du bureau en le fusillant du regard et s'arrêta devant ladite affiche. Sa bouche s'ouvrit inconsciemment : elle n'en revenait pas : il avait osé! Sur l'affiche on pouvait lire :

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pétition pour notre chère directrice d'hôpital LISA CUDDY

Si vous aussi vous avez marre de l'hiver et de tous les désagréments qui vont avec :

== Pour ceux qui ne veulent plus des cols roulés de Cuddy

== Pour ceux qui réclament ces talons claquant sur le sol et non ces moonboots de grands froids

== Pour ceux qui ne peuvent vivre avec Cuddy les cheveux attachés et donc sans le magnifique lancé de bouclettes brunes

== Pour ceux qui sont pour le port de la jupe sexy et moulante durant les 4 saisons

== Pour ceux qui ne peuvent travailler dans de pareils conditions :

SIGNEZ ICI !

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et en bas de la feuille, on pouvait voir la signature de la plupart des hommes de l'hôpital ainsi, qu'évidemment, une qui ressortait de toutes car écrit au marqueur noir et en énorme : **G. House **

Elle était furieuse mais pour l'instant, elle devait canalisée sa colère : elle était déjà en retard et un donateur attentionné, contrairement à certains, l'attendait. Mais, elle en était certaine, elle n'en allait pas restée là. La doyenne arracha la feuille et s'en alla.

Une fois Cuddy partie de son bureau, Thirteen, Taub et Foreman allèrent rejoindre House qui n'avait pas bougé. Ils firent une ligne devant son bureau espérant capter une parcelle de son attention. Les insultes allaient bientôt pleuvoir : ils étaient maintenant habitués et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui les avaient menés ici. Ils se regardèrent, personne n'osant prendre la parole. Thirteen se lança alors :

**Th **: Bon, vous aimez les gens honnêtes donc on ne va pas tournés autour du pot: Nous ne savons pas si ce sont les récentes fréquentations de Cuddy ou simplement que depuis trois semaines vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'être vous mais, personne dans l'hôpital ne peut vous supporter plus longtemps.

Un silence se fit : la jeune femme reprenant son souffle sous les yeux étonnés de ses deux compagnons masculins.

**Th**: C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes cotisés pour vous envoyer loin d'ici et prendre du recul mais surtout du repos.

Elle déposa alors une pochette plastifiée qu'elle cachait depuis le début derrière son dos, sur le bureau acajou du diagnosticien.

**Th**: Tout est réglé pour l'hôpital. Vous avez votre avion demain matin. Destination : la Côte d'azur…En France !

House qui, depuis le début du discours de la jeune femme avait commencé à écouter à partir du mot « Tout est réglé pour l'hôpital » ne sut pas quoi répondre ! Après un court instant où tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui, il dit :

**H** : Si vous vouliez m'envoyer en vacances, il fallait me le dire tout de suite !

Il s'empara alors de la pochette où le billet d'avion et toutes les réservations étaient faites et leur fit signe de déguerpir, ouvrant petit à petit le plastique.

TBC...

_please reviews !!! Pöw et Möd :)_


	2. Chapter 2 : En apesanteur

**CHAPITRE 2: En apesanteur**

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec cette heure matinale, c'est que l'aéroport était désert. N'empêche qu'il avait encore fallu qu'House fasse des siennes : draguer toutes les hôtesses de l'avion et user de son infirmité pour tenter d'avoir une place en first .

Place 85A : Enfin. Il s'installa et s'étala, heureux du siège vide d'à côté.

Après avoir essayé toutes les positions du siège : assis, couché, « au repos », et écouté toutes les stations de radio disponibles à bord, il voulut attraper sa vicodine restée dans son manteau. Dans l'action, il fit tomber sa canne et en se penchant pour la ramasser, il vit une paire de chaussure à talons couleur brique. Il saisit sa canne et remonta lentement le regard: chaussures; chevilles; mollets; cuisses; nombril; poitrine ( Il eut alors quelques soupçons…); visage sur lequel il resta bloqué. Cuddy se tenait en face de lui.

**C**: Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que vous pouviez partir sans mon autorisation!

**H**: Je …

Elle s'assoit à côté de lui.

**H**: Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**C** : C'est ma place la 85B (_regard étonné de House_)

**C** : Je l'ai racheter au détective privé que j'avais engagé pour vous surveiller!

**H**: Vous vous intéresser à ma vie maintenant ?

**C** : ( _Éprouvant un léger malaise _): Euh, enfin, non enfin…C'était l'idée de Wilson!

Le signal lumineux de la ceinture s'alluma soudain et l'appareil eut quelques secousses : l'avion décollait. Cuddy attrapa la main de House et la serra fort. Celui-ci au lieu de la rassurer se moqua d'elle. Le vol promettait d'être long !

Au bout de quelques minutes de vol où le silence régnait, voyant House endormit et se souvenant de l'épisode de la pétition, Cuddy déclencha les hostilités.

En farfouillant dans son sac elle y découvrit un échantillon de crème qu'elle s'empressa de tester sur House mais pas uniformément non!, en une dizaine de points sur son visage. Ne pouvant rester sérieuse elle laissa échapper un gloussement qui parvint aux oreilles du diagnosticien, le réveillant. House la trouva penchée au dessus de lui ce qui ne manqua pas de faire son effet …

Le voyant réveillé, Cuddy dissimula le petit pot de crème derrière son dos, de sorte à ce que House ne le vit pas.

**H** : Ma peau était tellement irrésistible que vous ne pouviez vous empêcher de vous en approcher?

**C** : ( _qui comprend que House n'a pas remarqué son éruption crémière soudaine ! ): _Mais évidemment House, c'est vrai que vous êtes le centre de tous mes fantasmes et que je pense sans arrêt à vous!

**H** : _( plein d'espoir ) _C'est vrai ?????

**C** : House…Vous êtes vraiment trop facile à cerner! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez gober ça !

**H** : Rrrr

L'hôtesse vint les interrompre :

**Hôt.** : Vous désirez quelque chose? Sodas ? Eau ? Bière? Kir ?

**H** : Alors…un kir royal pour Madame et un lait fraise pour moi !

**C **: ( _le regarde bizarrement puis s'adresse à l'hôtesse)_: Non, seulement un verre d'eau pour moi mais toujours le lait fraise pour Monsieur !

Hôtesse s'exécute puis continue son cheminement. Prétextant une turbulence, House renverse son lait sur le chemisier de Cuddy.

**C **: House, qu'est-ce que vous…

**H** : Ooh quel maladroit! Flûte !

**C** : Vous auriez pu faire attention. Toutes mes affaires sont restées dans ma valise…

**H** : Si seulement j'y avais pensé !! J'aurais bien quelque chose à vous prêter mais…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis tendit la main. Elle attrape alors le tee-shirt roulé en boule qu'House lui tend et part se changer dans les toilettes de l'appareil. Elle en ressortit les yeux lançant des éclairs au diagnosticien : sur le tee-shirt, on pouvait lire les inscriptions : « Je suis accro aux fesses de House » …

--------------------------------------------------

L'hôtesse de l'air vint une fois de plus les déranger :

**Hôt. **: Bonsoir! Que désirez vous comme repas? Poisson ou volaille? Vin ? Blanc ou rouge?

House ne répond pas, étant trop occupé à regarder le décolleté de Cuddy. L'hôtesse le regarde alors d'un air interrogateur ne comprenant pas pourquoi cet homme avait de multiples points de crème sur le visage, puis patienta : voulant savoir son choix. Cuddy , ayant remarquée que l'hôtesse attendait, s'empresse de répliquer :

**C** (en haussant le ton ) : FAUT PARLER FORT PARCE QUE AVEC LE TEMPS IL DEVIENT SOURD !

L'hôtesse fait alors un sourire poli à House et demande le choix des rangs suivants.

------------------------------------------------------

Une fois le repas passé, House voulant prendre sa revanche sur Cuddy qui n'arrêtais pas de l'asticoter pendant toute la durée du vol se mit soudain à crier, alors que l'avion devenait silencieux :

**H** : Je m'en fiche que vous ayez une libido débordante! NON, je ne coucherais pas avec vous dans les toilettes !

Toutes les têtes de l'avion se dirigèrent donc vers Cuddy, qui ,mal à l'aise, se tassait déjà dans son siège. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un homme, les cheveux courts, un peu enveloppé, d'âge moyen, s'arrêta au niveau du siège de Cuddy, s'accroupit et lui glissa, discrètement : « Moi en revanche je veux bien vous rejoindre dans les toilettes ! »

House éclata alors de rire. Cuddy le fusilla du regard et répondit au pauvre gars, en souriant : « Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressée ». L'homme retourna donc, la queue entre les jambes ( ! ) sur son siège.

Après plusieurs heures d'immobilité, Cuddy alla se dégourdir les jambes en marchant un peu dans l'allée centrale de l'avion. Tout d'un coup, elle se retourna brusquement et cria dans la direction de House:

**C**: Au fait chéri, as-tu pensé à prendre ta crème pour tes fesses irritées !?

_( au personne de l'avion )_ Oui, parce que en plus d'être infirme il devient incontinent !

Elle regarde alors House qui ,à son tour la fusille du regard. Elle lui esquisse un sourire triomphant et continue à avancer dans l'allée. En regagnant son siège, une vieille femme l'arrête :

**Vieille Femme **: Si je peux me permettre, je vous conseille la crème Mytosil. Ça a fait des miracles sur mon défunt Gontrand ! Quel homme !

**C** _(souriant)_: Merci, je lui transmettrais !

Elle s'assit enfin, morte de rire aux côtés du diagnosticien. Puis renchérit :

**C** : De la part de la dame du 78C : vous devez utiliser Mytosil!

**H** : Mais c'est une crème pour les bébés ! Heureusement que les médecins sont là !

C : En parlant de crème, comment va la votre !?

H : _( ne comprenant pas) _: Quoi ma crème ?

C _: ( reprenant l'expression de House) _Ôô flûte !!Si seulement je vous l'avais dit avant! Quelle étourdie je fais!!

House comprend alors l'épisode où Cuddy était penché sur lui et enlève la crème sous un petit rire de la doyenne.

Le vol continua paisiblement, chacun ayant marqué des points et ridiculisé l'autre. Cuddy s'endormit jusqu'à leur arrivée en France, sa tête sur l'épaule de House. Il avait eu largement le temps de la contempler et de se remémorer le dernier voyage en avion qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux : l'épidémie qui n'en était pas une, la peur des personnes à bord, Cuddy qui avait sembler si fragile…

Une fois l'avion posé au sol, House laissa Cuddy se réveiller doucement. Il prit alors les bagages situés en hauteur, voulant être galant. A ce moment là, l'homme au cheveux courts qui s'était fait rembarrer par Cuddy deux heures auparavant, poussa violement House dans un excès de rage. Le médecin tomba sur la doyenne. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux et House, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait se redresser, poursuivit quelques secondes de plus cette contemplation , perdu dans son regard.

TBC …

_en espérant que ça vous plaira, nous on a bien rigolé en tout cas ^^_

_pour toutes vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, il existe un célèbre bouton vert ;) _

_bisou à tous les huddy addict _

_Pöw et Möd  
_


	3. Chapter 3 : Jeux d'enfants

_ Merci à tous pour vos review_s_ ça fait chaud au coeur ! _

_Effectivement le chapitre dernier a été inspiré légèrement d'un épisode de Friends mais tout de même la majorité des crasses sont de nous ! ;)_

_En espérant que vous aprecierez autant ce nouveau chapitre et désolé pour le retard mais bac oblige ... ! bonne lecture _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : JEUX D'ENFANTS**

_Les passagers du vol AF019 en provenance de New York Newark sont priés de se rendre dans le hall B pour récupérer leurs bagages._

Cela faisait bientôt 10 min qu'ils attendaient hall B et les distractions étaient rares. House ne cessait de radoter et Cuddy avait chaud, trop chaud ! Pour patienter elle décida d'engager la conversation :

**C** : C'est votre première fois ?

**H **: Pardon ? Ma première fois c'était il y a 30 ans et elle s'appelait Kristen, blonde; 90C ; taille 36; non fumeuse et …

**C** : … En France ! Votre premier voyage en France !

**H** : Rôôo vous changez de sujet donc votre première fois a été catastrophique !? Sûrement un jeune puceau qui ne s'avait pas s'y prendre…

**C** : Absolument pas ! Je suis votre supérieur par conséquent, je ne peux vous raconter mes exploits sexuels. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous berce pas avec mes histoires qu'elles sont catastrophiques, ne dit-on pas « Qui en parle le moins en fait le plus » ? D'ailleurs j'aurai bien des choses à dire si je ne m'interdisais pas de parler, comme par exemple, avec un certain étudiant, dans une certaine chambre, le 25 juin 1979 : date de la soirée de fin d'année de la fac de médecine, n'est ce pas House? HOUSE ? Mais…

Tournant autour d'elle-même, le cherchant du regard, elle l'aperçut soudain : tel un enfant fière de sa bêtise, il trônait sur le tapis roulant chargé d'amener les valises. Assis en tailleur et narguant les enfants qui, eux, avaient besoin d'une permission pour y accéder, House amusait comme un fou ! Elle explosa de rire : il ne changera décidemment jamais ! Le summum fut lorsqu'il essaya de sortir du tapis : sa canne, coincée dans le mécanisme, le gêna et le fit chuter.

Par chance, les bagages arrivèrent ce qui éloigna les regards moqueurs de la foule qui avait assisté au spectacle… .

Le taxi chargé de les mener à l'hôtel arriva enfin, après de longues minutes d'attente. Attendre, attendre : ils ne faisaient que ça depuis leur arrivée…

House et Cuddy prirent place à l'arrière du véhicule et une fois les valises déposées dans le coffre, le conducteur démarra.

Voyant qu'il avait affaire à des touristes le chauffeur décida de prendre la route de la plage. Au détour d'un virage la mer apparue et tout devint parfait en cet instant : la douceur du soleil couchant, la température de l'air, le bleu de la mer, la personne à ses cotés et la musique qui venait d'envahir la voiture et qui paraissait comme une évidence :

_Les cœurs s'ouvrent et les langues se délient_

_Ils profitent à grands coups de sourires_

_Du bonheur qu'ils n'ont pas encore goûter_

_Qu'ils ont sus jusque là retenir._

La nuit tombait peu à peu embellissant cette scène déjà magique,

_Quand le ciel est trop bleu vide et pur_

_Ils attendent les milles constellations_

_Se retrouvent par hasard, Sous l'œil de la nuit_

_La lune les regarde échanger leurs passions_

C'était donc ça la France …

_Bloquer les aiguilles du compte à rebours_

_Freiner l'hémorragie du temps qui cours_

_Vivre la nuit, dormir le jour_

_Vivre la vie, au jour le jour *_

Arrivés à l'hôtel et ayant déposés les valises dans leurs chambres, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'aller voir la mer qui se situait en face de l'hôtel.

On leur avait parlé de la Promenade des Anglais et elle avait été à la hauteur de leurs espérances car ils marchaient dessus depuis 30 min et ne voyaient pas le temps passer. La conversation tournait principalement autour de l'hôpital : ses ragots et anecdotes, l'irresponsabilité de House, les cas incroyables qu'il avait du résoudre, la difficulté que suggérait la maintenance de l'hôpital. Ils s'accoudèrent à la balustrade pour souffler un peu : la jambe de House le faisait souffrir mais ne voulant interrompre ce moment privilégié, il avala un comprimé de vicodine.

**H** : Arrêtons de parler boulot : les vacances sont faites pour s'amuser ! Action ou Vérité ?

**C** : Oula un jeu avec le grand Grégory House ! Je suis suicidaire!.. Mais Action.

**H** _(réfléchissant) _: Humm vous devrez me suivre partout pendant les prochaines trois heures… J'ai une idée, je vous laisse vous préparer mais rendez-vous à 20h et tenue de soirée exigée.

**C** _(souriant du coin des lèvres) _: Très bien, je serais prête.

20h.

House attendait Cuddy; il était nerveux et un peu en avance mais ne voulait pas manquer son arrivée. C'est à ce moment qu'elle arriva, éblouissante dans sa jupe blanc cassé qui lui arrivait au dessus du genoux, assortie d'un dos nu noir qui mettait ses formes en valeur et perchée sur une paire d'escarpins aux lacets noués autour de ses chevilles. Elle était magnifique. House la regarda de ses yeux profonds et lui glissa un « Vous êtes superbe » et l'emmena dans le taxi qui les attendait.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le restaurant le plus chic de la ville.

**C** : House que de galanterie, est-ce un rencard ?

**H** : Prenez ça comme vous voulez Milady mais nous n'avons pas de réservations !

**C** : Comment ça ? Mais…

Ils sortirent du taxi et arrivèrent à l'accueil du restaurant. Par chance le réceptionniste était absent ce qui laissa le temps à House de jeter un coup d'œil au cahier des réservations et de retenir un nom : Jonsle

**H **: Prête à jouer ? Vous avez bien dit action ?!

Lorsque le maître d'hôtel arriva enfin, House attrapa le bras de Cuddy et se présenta donc sous le nom Mr et Mme de la Jonsle.

Ils prirent place à table et débutèrent leur festin : caviar, champagne, foie gras, homard, vin français, tarte tatin. Le prix n'était pas un problème sachant que le dîner allait revenir au frais des fameux Mr et Mme Jonsle, ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie.

La tarte venait d'arriver quand ils entendirent au loin dans la salle un couple prononcer le nom de Jonsle. D'un seul regard, ils se comprirent : emportèrent les tartes soigneusement enveloppées dans des serviettes et s'enfuirent par la porte de service avant d'être démasqués. Ils se dirigèrent le plus vite possible vers la plage, mais avec difficulté : leur fou rire les obligeant de s'arrêter régulièrement pour reprendre leur souffle. Arrivés face à la mer, ils se cachèrent dans les dunes.

Après quelques minutes de silence, écoutant le moindre bruit annonçant leur poursuite et par conséquent leur découverte, ils décidèrent que l'alerte était passée. La respiration haletante, Cuddy réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis longtemps. House était décidemment un bout en train qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus et avec qui on ne s'ennuyait jamais ! En le regardant, elle se surprit à l'imaginer comme son amant… Était-ce la lumière de la lune ou les herbes folles venant caresser son visage barbu qui la mettait dans cet état là ? Sortant de ses pensées :

**C** : Quelle soirée !

**H **: J'ai une réputation à préserver …

**C** _(d'un regard brillant plein de malice) _: Les trois heures étant passées, je pense qu'il est en mon droit de vous poser cette question : Action ou Vérité ?

**H** : Action

**C** : Évidemment ! … On est en France n'est-ce pas ?

**H** : Et alors ?

**C** : Vous ne devez pas ignorer ce qu'est un « French Kiss » House ?

**H** _(commençant à comprendre où Cuddy voulait en venir) _: Aucun baiser n'a de secret pour moi !

Ne quittant pas la jeune femme des yeux, il se rapprocha doucement de son visage, attendant un éventuel refus de sa part. Cuddy ne protestant pas, il sella ses lèvres aux siennes et voulant lui montrer sa maîtrise en la matière, introduisit délicatement sa langue dans le but de rencontrer celle de la doyenne. Ce fut un baiser parfait qu'aucun d'eux n'eut envie de rompre…

**H** _(qui en veut plus) _: A mooiii !

**H** _(sur le même jeu que Cuddy sur le French Kiss) _: Il est minuit n'est-ce pas ?

**C** : Oui, je suis contente de voir que vous savez encore lire l'heure !

**H** _(leva les sourcils en souriant) _: Avez-vous déjà pris un bain de minuit ?

**C** : C'est une action ou une vérité ?

**H** : Action, bien sûr !

Cuddy, en guise de réponse, enleva son dos nu puis sa jupe, ses chaussures et courut en sous vêtement vers la mer.

**C** (à un House gaga) : Vous venez ?

Voyant un de ses fantasmes se réaliser, House se débattit avec son tee-shirt puis entra dans l'eau froide pour rejoindre la doyenne.

**C** : C'est ça que vous appeler bain de minuit ? En tout cas, c'est à moi : Action ou vérité ?

**H** : Action !

**C** : Parfait ! Enlevez le bas !

**H** : Quoi ! Mais c'est pas juste, moi je n'ai que ça, vous vous avez deux parties !

**C** : C'est le jeu !

House s'exécuta gêné, essayant de dissimuler l'effet que lui faisait sa boss. Il montra alors triomphant son caleçon à Cuddy puis le remit discrètement.

**H** : Bon, action ou vérité ?

**C** : Vérité !

**H** : Non, c'est pas juste !! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Cuddy était morte de rire

**H** : Bon alors, est-ce que vous êtes d'accord pour bannir toutes les questions Vérités ?

**C** : Vous ne changerez jamais House !

Tout à coup :

**H** (_criant_) : J'ai senti quelque chose

**C** : Quoi ?

**H** : Quelque chose m'a frôler et à tenter de me pincer !

Là il sort de l'eau et se rhabille dans la précipitation réalisant ce qu'il est en train de faire avec sa patronne et surtout avec Cuddy : la femme de ses rêves et la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait envisager l'avenir. Il cria à Cuddy une excuse pour s'éloigner d'elle avant qu'il ne regrette ses gestes

**H** : Je rentre à l'hôtel, il fait froid

Une blague lui vint à l'esprit : en partant il ramassa tous les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol y compris ceux de Cuddy

Cuddy resta interloquée dans l'eau par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et décida de profiter tout de même du moment présent. Elle fit la planche en regardant les étoiles à milles lieux d'imaginer ce que House lui avait réservé.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**_ * Pour tous ceux qui se posent la question, la chanson qui passe dans le taxi les ramenant de l'aéroport est Noctambule d'Aldebert._

_On essaie de faire la suite pour la fin de la semaine. en attendant gros bisous :D_

_Pöw & Möd_


End file.
